cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian James
The Bull has quickly rose to stardom through leagues like OWF and DMW, with two World Title reigns under his belt he continues to spread his name throughout the business. He has been regarded to as one of the top all rounders in the game. Adapting moves from everyone he has faced over the years such as Chris Chambers and Project Blaze. His skills always growing and his resumes as well. = Biography = Brian James came from the shadows and debuted on OWF programming soon becoming a sleeper favorite. After a match with Chris Knight, The Bull quickly made a name for himself. While working on OWF he was also debuting in the new SEA Federation a merger of his former then NGX. He soon was crowned the federations World Champion, while on OWF winning Rookie of the Season against 'The Juice Break Kid' Piro McIzzy. His tenure in OWF would come to an end when the business folded in late 2008, being the last Rookie of the Season after beating Piro in an Iron Man match to end their two month long feud. Once OWF folded SEA soon followed suit going on a hiatus and Brian being suspended by then Heel Andy Morales. James would soon join the DMW roster and face off against the re-debuting James Dark. This being Brian James' first official heel run which is still currently underway. SEA returned from hiatus and Brian quickly positioned himself into the king of hardcore tournament beating out all other competitors to face Creeker for the SEA World Championship. Which he won making him the only 2x SEA World Heavyweight Champion in the companies history. He recently defeated former stablemate and tag team partner Dominator at SEA Defiance to retain the championship. At Dawn of Destiny 2010, Brian was defeated by Teddie for the World Heavyweight Championship. Championships and Accomplishments *'Conflict Pro Wrestling' **CPW Conflict Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural, current) with Piro McIzzy (1) *'Dream Match Wrestling' **DMW BurnOut Championship (1 time, current) *'Original Wrestling Federation' **OWF World Championship (1 time, current) **OWF 2007-2008 Rookie of the Season *'Sports Entertainment Alternative' **SEA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, inaugural) **SEA Regional Championship (1 time) **King of Hardcore Tournament Winner (2009) Brian_James_with_the_BurnOut_title.jpg|Brian James as DMW Burnout Champion Brian_James_as_SEA_Regional_Champion.jpg|Brian James as SEA Regional Champion Brian_James_as_CPW_Tag_Team_champion_4.jpg|Brian James as CPW Tag Team Champion Stats * Disposition: Tweener (September 2005-Pres) Heel (March 2008-Pres ) * Style: Technical/Showman Entrance Themes *"Dufflebag Boy" by Playaz Circle ft. Lil Wayne 2005-2008 *"Champ is Here Freestyle" by Lupe Fiasco 2008 *"Take a Picture" by Swizz Beatz 2008-2009 *'"Damage King" by Frank Klepacki' 2009-Pres Finishers & Sigturane Move(s) *'Finishing moves' **''Bullshot'' (Superkick) (2005-pres) **''Last Rites'' (Leg trap Reverse STO) (Present) **''Bull Rush'' (Leaping shoulder block) (2008) **''Fisherman Buster DDT'' (2007-2008) **''Shining Wizard'' (2006-2007) **''Hagakure'' (2006-2007) **''Jacknife Powerbomb'' (2005-2007) *'Signature moves' **Sharpshooter **Seattle Cloverleaf **Second Rope Bulldog **Dropkick **Spin Kick **Scoop Slam followed by Double Leg Drop **Bull Tornado Slam (Backbreaker Clutch to Rock Bottom) Allies * Dominator (2005-Present) NEX Stablemate and Tag Team Partner * Danny Blaze (2007-Present) Tag Team Partner * Jasmine (2005-2007) Valet and Girlfriend * Jimmy The Nightmare Nicmeri Rivalries * Vamp (2005-2009) * Project Blaze (2008) * Piro McIzzy (2008) * James Dark (2009) * Andy Morales (2008-2010) Memorable Matches *Brian James vs duel: OWF Friday Hustle Show 8 Season 3 *Brian James vs Beastro: OWF Enigma Show 10 Season 3 *Brian James vs. James Dark: DMW BurnOut Show 26 *Brian James vs Owen Hart: SEA Alliance Season 1 *Dominator vs Brian James: SEA Defiance Trivia *DMW is the only federation Brian James has ever been a full blown heel in. *OWF was the only federation he has never won a championship in but has had the most title opportunities. Category:cpw Category:DMW Category:owf